The Clique: A Series
by Whiny in Wonderland
Summary: Massie Waldorf is force to befriend Desiree Van der Woodsen (formerly know as Claire Lyons). Massie feels overshadowed by her sisters hatered towards the Van der Woodsens, and by Desiree's popularity. But when Massie's bullying gets out of hand she might put her in jeopardy also her friendship with Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil and Kristen Humphrey. And GG is there to catch it all..
1. Chapter 1

**The Clique**

Massie Waldorf (Played by Elizabeth McLaughlin): _Massie is upset that she has to babysit Claire, the daughter of her father's best friend. She's in 7th__th__ grade Massie has no time to babysit an LBR, just because her father is business partners with hers. Right now her only job is getting Chris Abbey to be her boyfriend and being the most feared Alpha. But will Massie's attention get her and her family into more trouble?_

_Alicia Rivera (Played by Samantha Boscarion): Second and Command, Alicia always wanted to be the Alpha of the group. But when Massie starts acting strange and mean to her and the PC, she convinces Dylan and Kristen to dump her, befriending Desiree instead. Becoming Gossip Girl 'NAOTS' New Alpha On The Spot making it the Year of Alicia . _

_Dylan Marvil (played by Sophie Anna Everhard): Third in Command, her mom is on her back about her eating. With no one to console in she starts talking to Claire. But soon Massie starts threating her to end the friendship, but when Massie IM's Dylan mean things about her weight she breaks off away from Massie._

Kristen Humphrey (played by Bridgit Mendler):_ Between her strict father, soccer and the PC her life is pretty hectic as it gets. But soon Massie knows her secret threating to tell Gossip Girl and if that isn't worst enough she might be kicked out of OCD._

_Desiree van der Woodsen (played Destinee Monroe by): The Waldorfs have to convince her to tell her dad, that they should collaborate their businesses. OCD soon worships Desiree more than they do Massie and on Gossip Girl hotspot; Desiree tries hard to befriend Massie but soon finds out that it's not working. With just one word, Desiree seals the Waldorfs' faith._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Waldorf Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Tuesday, September 4th**

**5:30 a.m.**

It was the first day of school and Massie had a lot of work to do if her rain to beginning; it had been two weeks since she hung out with her friends Dylan Marvil, Alicia Riviera and Kristen Humphrey. Massie did not want to introduce them to Dez-er-ray and her borther Todd, until school Massie had to babysit her until her parent decided to move to Westchester County, New York. But she had better things to do then babysit Dez-er-ray like get on Gossip Girls _HAOTS_ or (Hot Alpha on the Spot) making this year '_**The Age of The Massiekur'**_.

The real reason Massie didn't like Dez-er-ray wasn't cause she thought she was gonna be stuck with an _LBR_ (Loser beyond Repair). She thought at first Dez-er-ray was going to be some loser who wore over-all, had ugly bangs and only wore gym shoes, but Dez-er-ray was the opposite. She wore very fitting Guess Jeans, she didn't have bangs but her hair was all curly in beautiful platinum blonde ringlets and though she did wear Keds, she also wore Couch shoes, Nikes, ballet shoes etc.. Real PC material but it had nothing to do with looks it was the principal.

Desiree van der Woodsen. The younger sister Serena van der Woodsen the _"It Girl"_ of the Upper East-Side and Constance Academy's Queen S and Blair Waldorf Massie's older-sister's ex-bestie who she dumped after finding out she slept with her boyfriend Nate which was a year after finding out Serena left New York after her freshman year. Claiming Serena was so-called 'Dead to her' because of Serena Blair swore off friends only hanging with her 'cronies' Elizabeth Hail Sutton Bates and Sara Taylor.

Desiree's sister embarrassed Blair ergo embarrassed Massie- making her a number one enemy against The PC and instant LBR.

**COME ON MASSIE HURRY UP YOU HAVE TO BE THERE BEFORE SCHOOL TO SHOW DESIREE AROUND**. Said Kendra through the speaker

Massie huffed then opened her closet what to wear what to wear? Though Massie

"Ah Purr-fict" said Massie throwing a striped white and tan metallic-blend top, a pair of Sequined Pocket skinny Jeans, tan rhinestone platform heels, a gold heart necklace, studded Boston Bag, on her bed. Then strolled to the bathroom; to take a shower with her new Red collection she got just before school.

_Ding…_

_Ding…_

_Ding…_

Massie walked over to her computer rapping the towel around her body.

**HOLAGURL**: Hey Massie u still pickin us up rite?

**Massiekur**: DUH! Of course we always car pool

**HOLAGURL**: point… hope u look stylessh uk GG will b talkin

**Massiekur**: Always… nd if ur not bin talked bout then ur not important..

**_MASSIE HURRY UP ISACC IS GOING TO LEAVE WITH OR WITH OUT YOU MASSIE_ **called Kendra angry

**Massiekur**: G2G mom is freakin out c u soon

**HOLAGURL**: KK bye…

_HOLAGURL has signed off …_

Once Massie was down stairs, she saw her mother Kendra at the counter flipping through a Juicy Couture catalog. Inez was cleaning dishes, Kendra looked up and a smile appeared on her face.

"Massie you look so pretty," replied Kendra, fixing Massie's hair that was straighten and following down to she shoulders. Kendra stopped fixing Massie's hair, and then flew away from her.

Massie turned around to see her mother fawning all over Dez-er-ray who utterly looked like a Goddesses. Her platinum blond hair in neat curls, a pop stripe turtleneck, leather inset jean, gold starter necklace, black studded suedette ankle boots and to top it all off she had a studded Fringe Hobo Bag.

"Oh my goodness Desiree you look beautiful" smiled Kendra "gorgeous even."

"Thank you" smiled Desiree

"Okay girls come on we don't want you two to be late for school." Said Kendra "Isaac is waiting"


	3. Chapter 3

**Westchester, NY**

**The Range Rover**

**Tuesday, September 4th**

**7:00 a.m**

"Why are we stopping?" Desiree asked Massie turning to see one of the biggest estates she had ever seen in her life even grander than Massie's. It reminds her of her house in Italy spending time with her mother and father everyday was great, but still not the same without Serena.

"We're picking up my friends," sneered Massie taking her out of her own thoughts, just as a girl with tanned complication; she wore a color blocked daytime dress, a black heart pattern cross body, and a black peep toe lace bootie that seemed to fit her just perfectly came walking down the driveway. "Can you sit on the other side?"

"Massie" squealed the tanned girl "And Company?"

"This is Dez-er-ray Van der Woodsen" sneered Massie "Remember I told you about her"

"It's Desiree like lingerie" she interjected

"Ohmagwad" gasped Alicia "Your Serena Van der Woodsen sister"

"Yeah,"

"She's like my hero" smiled Alicia "The Upper East-sides it girl, I can't believe you'll be staying with Massie"

"Neither can I,"

"The Van der Woodsen's host some of the best parties," claimed Desiree "Like the one for the charity events, for the homeless"

"Oh yeah,"

"And then the Constance and St. Bladewins boy's Academy masquerade ball Serena planned all by herself in freshman year."

"That's my sister"

"And the Rose Ball" smiled Alicia "Just genius"

"Leesha" hissed Massie, pointing to her phone indicating she sent her a text

Massie: Wat the hell r u doin?

Alicia: She not much of a loser as u said…she's pretty cool

Massie: It's the principal Leesha

Alicia: Wat Principal?

Massie: Alicia she's a backstabber jst like her sister…jst w8 she'll show her true colors

Alicia: Wat does tht even mean?

On the next stop, they picked up a red head who was wearing Fresh Prep Color block skirt, a white shirt, gold necklace with match bracelet and white boots all from the Juicy Couture.

"Dylan you look wonderful." Stated Massie as the red head climbed into the limo

"Tots fab" Smiled Alicia

"Thanks I got the outfit on my trip to France from Juicy Couture's new fall line," bragged Dylan

"Oh how was your trip with your mom and your sisters?" asked Alicia,

"Ah-mazing" smiled Dylan "I wish you guys could have been-oh hi ah?"

"Desiree" she said, extending her hand to Dylan "Desiree Van der Woodsen…It nice to meet you"

"Van der Woodsen?" Said Dylan turning to cast a look towards Massie

"Yeah," smiled Desiree

Dylan pulled out her phone going on her email

BigRedHead: OMG thts the backstabbers sister?

Massiekur: Yup…if it isn't even worse Leesha started getting all buddy buddy w/her

HOLAGURL: she's rlly cool …Dyl if u talked 2 her 4 bout a min. u'd c she's rlly rlly cool

Massiekur: Thts not the point she's the enemy

HOLAGURL: she's not my enemy

Massiekur: I'm the ALPHA wateve I say goes…

HOLAGURL: jst b/c ur the alpha dnt mean u knw best

"Oh look we're at Kristen's house," stated Dylan trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

Just then girl with honey blond hair exited out of' THE TOWER'; one of the largest and grandest apartments in New York.

She wore an ugly orange-darted woven skirt with a black belt, a gathered front blouson top and black buckled booties.

Once she got down the driveway, she started to pull down the skirt to revel a black skirt that barley came to mid-thigh.

"Hi guys"

"Why do your parents consist on you looking like you stepped out of 1970's?" asked Alicia

"I don't know," said Kristen pulling her shirt over her head then talking out a nude gold longling metallic-blend sweater. "And who is this?"

"Desiree Van der Woodsen"

"Nice to meet you" said Kristen awkwardly

SexySportsBabe: Thts her?

Massiekur: Yup nd Alicia already tried 2 friend the enemy

HOLAGURL: she's not my enemy

Massiekur: 6 letter word 4 backstabber

SexySportsBabe: Brutus

HOLAGURL: R u serious Kristen!

BigRedHead: Can u guys quite were almost skool nd GG cud b watchin if she c a rife she'll take it nd destroy us.

Massiekur: Fine

SexySportsBabe: Fine

HOLAGURL: Fine

When the car stopped Massie when into full AICM (Alpha In Contorl Mode). "Were here" clapped Massie climbing out of the limo, flipping her hair long brown hair behind her. "Okay everyone in line"

Suddenly Alicia, Dylan and Kristen stood in front of Massie like trained puppies waiting for her signal. The girl fluffed and redid their lip-gloss before their evaluation. Massie walked up to Alicia eyeing her.

"Alicia" said Massie looking over the olive toned girl "9.3"

Alicia clapped her hands in approval, smiling at the rest of the girls in a touting look. Massie walked towards Dylan staring at her hard before staying.

"Dylan" said Massie as if she was scolding a child, placing her hand on her hip "8.5"

"Ehmagawd" replied Dylan "What can do?"

"Lose the necklace it makes you look like your trying to hard" smiled Massie "Tots LRB move"

In which Dylan snatched the necklace from her neck throwing it in her purse. Earning her a smile from Massie "8.9"

Massie than turned away from Dylan to look at Kristen, narrowing her eyes at her like a cheetah stocking its prey "Are you Ciara?"

"No" replied Kristen confused

"Then why are you showing everyone your goodies?" laughed Massie "8.8"

"And Dez-er-ray" sneered Massie "5.4"

Dylan, Alicia and Kristen both gasped in union saying "Ehmagawd"

"Since you score so low walk ten steps behind us," snapped Massie, turning her head leaving Desiree behind. Alicia gave Desiree a sad look before following behind Dylan.


	4. Chapter 4

** OCD**

**Hallway**

**Tuesday, September 4th**

**8:00 am**

Massie strutted in with Kristen, Alicia and Dylan everyone's eyes were on them as they were fashion models on Raphael Lauren runway in Milan during fashion week. Suddenly that WPC (wannabe Pretty Committee) Hailey St. Claire came running up to them; Massie rolled her eyes at her but put her hands out to stop friends. 'This better be good' she thought.

"Omg guys" said Hailey "You guy we missed you at the party Saturday…I mean it was completely boring without you guys"

"I know it was," said Massie unfazed, however she wanted to go but she (BSD) Babysitting Desiree and she wanted the attention on her not the new girl.

"According to GG you invited LRB's Lamey, Helga and Mercedes," hissed Dylan, smirking at her friend "Why we show up to a party with those losers there?"

"My mom made me she really good friends with Helga's mom and she friends with Mercedes and Lanye so-"

"So now you're an LBRL" hissed Kristen "Lose Beyond Repair Lover"

"Let's go girl we don't hang around LBR's and definitely not LBRL's either," said Massie strutting off leaving Kristen, Alicia and Dylan to follow behind her. "What's the news report"

"Jenna Johnson got her first nose job over the summer?" said Dylan laughing

"Let's hope she doesn't turn into Olivia –." Said Kristen "I wonder if she even has a nose"

"It's probably falling off like Michael Jackson's," hissed Dylan

"Point" replied Alicia

"Hey you guys," said Georgina Lewis she was another WPC who liked to follow them around and pretend that they were friends "How was your summer break?- Massie I heard you got a cool OSBF"

OSBF was short for Out of State Best Friend

"Where did you here that?" hissed Massie

"On Gossip Girl she has a picture of you two shopping together" said Georgina

"Show me," demanded Massie. Georgina pulled out her phone showing the picture of her and Desiree at the mall in that new Prada store when she had told Kristen, Dylan and Alicia that she was sick. In big bold letters, it stated MASSIE DUMPS PC AND BEFRIENDS DESIREE VAN DER WOODSEN…

"Wow Massie looks like you have found a new BFF" said Alicia, hands on her hips "maybe that why you don't want any of us to friend her"

"Leesha it's totally false," said Massie, scoffing at Alicia's accusation

"Wut'ever" hissed Alicia walking away from them, heading towards her first period class probably.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry the all my fans but I will not be posting anymore, but my stories will go on. Another writer Keria Serenity Rose will be continuing my stories and may be posting two of them today. I wish I could still post for you guys, however I can't find it in my heart to do so anymore.

~Whiny


End file.
